<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>mixtapes and moments by electric_stydiax</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621895">mixtapes and moments</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/electric_stydiax/pseuds/electric_stydiax'>electric_stydiax</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Musical References</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:00:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/electric_stydiax/pseuds/electric_stydiax</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shouyou lends their sweater to Oikawa. When Oikawa is home, they realize they still have Shouyou's sweater and find Shouyou's iPod. Out of curiosity, Oikawa looks through Shouyou's music and finds a playlist titled with Oikawa's name.</p>
<p>Que Tooru finding how Shouyou was feeling while he was pining.....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>mixtapes and moments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tooru realizes Shouyou smells like orange blossoms and salt. As he parts from him, he realizes he has his boyfriend’s sweater still. He also realizes he’s too far to run after Shouyou and give it back. Tooru brings the sleeves up to his nose and inhales, cheeks turning red at the thought of his love getting out of the shower and putting this on. </p>
<p>He rummages through the pockets, noticing something in the left pocket. He pulls out an iPod and laughs. <em>Of course, Shortie-pie would have an iPod. I wonder what he’s hiding on here.</em></p>
<p>Tooru turns the iPod on and sees three playlists, each roughly 2 hours long. Tooru taps on the one titled “For Tooru” and hits play. The first song is <em>Where We Would Be </em>by Rozes and Nicky Romero, he notices. He didn’t take his boyfriend of two years for an EDM fan after their trip</p>
<p>
  <em>Been a minute since high school</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And I still kinda miss you (ah)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Is it weird that I do, that I do?</em>
</p>
<p>Tooru tries not to blush because he never knew Shouyou’s feelings in high school, but this? His heart picks up speed at the thought of Shouyou pining, thinking it was always just him who held the love they share now.</p>
<p>The song ends and the next one is sadder, the indication of goodbye in the lyrics. It takes Tooru a moment not to cry, because gods, this is how Shouyou was suffering before Tooru confessed? <em>Last Song</em> by MØ is so unexpected of his lover, especially with how happy and upbeat he tended to be.</p>
<p>
  <em>Please, won't you wait?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Won't you stay?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>At least until the sun goes down</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>When you're gone, I lose faith</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I lose everything I have found</em>
</p>
<p>He couldn’t keep listening. Tooru wanted to run as fast as he could, right back to his boyfriend and wrap him tight in his arms. The thought of him ever feeling sad, alone or ever just losing faith was just too much for him to take. So, that's what he did.  Tooru ran, he turned around and ran, as fast as he physically could. Even though his legs nearly gave out, he somehow caught up to his boyfriend.</p>
<p>“Baby! Shou! Where are you? Come here.” Tooru was wheezing and panting, his face red as Shouyou turned around to face him. He pulls him into a hug, tight yet sweet</p>
<p>“Listen to the next song, silly. They all aren’t sad, just what I felt back then.” Shouyou puts the earbuds in Tooru’s ears and tugs him along the beach. As the sand kicks up into their shoes, Shouyou takes the left earbud and presses it into his own ear. </p>
<p>
  <em>Mama said to look both ways</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Watch out where you're goin'</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But I still made the same mistake</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Without even knowin'</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Now all I wanna do</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Is keep on crashin' into you</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yeah, all I wanna do</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Is keep on crashin' into you, into you</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yeah, I wanna burn, break, crash, explode</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Every time you look at me, you look at me, I know</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yeah, I wanna burn, break, crash, explode</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Every time you look at me, you look at me, I know</em>
</p>
<p>“My mama used to tell me every person has heartlines, invisible strings that move you to your last person. You can love so many people but your last person is the one who would always know, always waiting for you to come home to them someday. Tooru, you’re my last person. You’re my home.” </p>
<p>It takes quite a bit for Tooru not to pick up Shouyou right there and carry him back to his apartment, to relearn these heartlines and remind him again and again how much he’s loved.</p>
<p>Tooru pauses as he listens to the lyrics again. Shouyou always knew he would find his way to Tooru, find his way home really for a minute, and Tooru realizes this means Shouyou knew he loved him before Tooru did.  That realization, the feeling of being behind is a little bit embarrassing for him so he turns red.</p>
<p>‘It’s ok, you know. Just because I realized I loved you first doesn't mean you love me any less! It just took you longer to come around and that's okay too!”</p>
<p>Shouyou, honey, it's still embarrassing though. Seriously? How dense was I? That's why I kind of want to crawl under a rock. I still love you most though.” Tooru kisses Shouyou’s head, trying to hide his embarrassment</p>
<p>The next song is less embarrassing and more earnest. <em>Last One I Love</em> by Marc E. Bassy starts and Tooru is surprised by the tears running down his face. He shared this song with Shouyou when he first moved to Argentina, in a conversation about their <em>almosts</em>. For Tooru, the knowledge that he walked away from almost something from his best friend was something he was still healing from while Shouyou was experiencing the exact same thing with Kageyama. It was the kind of common ground he didn't realize would come back to bring them together. As the song plays, he thinks about the lyrics that helped him realize he loved Hinata Shouyou so much, a streak of sunshine in a gray sky.</p>
<p>
  <em>Yeah I wonder, will you</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Be the last</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>One I love?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yeah I wonder, will you</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Be the last</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>One I love?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yeah I wonder, will you</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Be the last</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>One I love?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yeah I wonder, will you</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Be the last</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>One I love?</em>
</p>
<p>Hinata was Tooru’s one last person that he would love. Shouyou was the last nail in the coffin of the past, riddled with pain and confusion and burnt bridges. The assurance made his heart spin, the constant replay of forever beside him each day. Tooru can't stop smiling knowing that he wouldn't be alone anymore. He found his last person, the speed of his heart picking up all the time and flushing his body all crimson even after all these years. </p>
<p>“You can’t just say shit like that so earnestly! I’m already blushing, stop!” They make it outside Shouyou’s door as his boyfriend begins to tickle him across his abs before coming inside. </p>
<p>Dinner was quiet until Shouyou pulled out his phone and connected it to a different playlist.</p>
<p>“Dance with me! Please Tooru?” Let it be known that Oikawa Tooru could not within an inch of his life, deny Shouyou anything. From matching keychains to a dance, Tooru feels like a tower of blocks to his lover’s every well intentioned whim.</p>
<p>So, with wobbly feet and a soft smile he takes Shouyou’s hand and tries spinning him around.</p>
<p>“You still sure you want that dance, sunshine? I have two left feet and my heart.” Shouyou’s laugh is soft and sweet, a melody to his ears.</p>
<p>“I will always want to dance with you, mi amor. Follow my lead?”</p>
<p>He does, each step a little less embarrassing than the last, and every time he moved in time with the music he realized that he didn't have to be perfect as long as he was with Shouyou. That made everything a lot easier, especially as they watched the sun set.</p>
<p>A few hours later as they lay beside each other in the bed the iPod gets pulled out again, and Tooru looks confused. “Why are you bringing that out again? Is there something I missed?” Tooru asks. His boyfriend laughs, because in fact there was one small thing, really the last song on the playlist. He puts the earbuds in both his ears and Tooru’s and plays the last song.</p>
<p><em>Good Thing</em> by Kehlani ft Zedd was actually another shock. He knew this song, but for a different reason. When Shouyou and he were still long-distance, still healing from his own self-doubt he heard this at a party. What stuck out to him to most was the idea of alone and together in his life at the time.</p>
<p>
  <em>Somebody who changes my mind</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>If they come along, I won't think twice</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'Cause I already got a good thing with me</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yeah, I already got everything I need</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The best things in life are already mine</em>
</p>
<p>He smiles, because Shouyou saw that good thing in him even when he was still finding it himself. As Tooru lays beside Shouyou, he whispers to him, “The best thing in my life is you, my sunshine. Nothing could truly change my mind. This is our good thing, the break upon the dawn. Getting to wake next to you every morning. I love you, Shouyou.”</p>
<p>Shouyou kisses him on the lips, a universe of passion pulling them together.</p>
<p>“I love you most, Tooru. Now sleep. I promise I’ll still be here.” </p>
<p>They woke in each other's arms and Tooru was so glad, so glad that now they both found each other. No more heartbreak, he thinks as he watches Shouyou sleep easy, hair mussed against the pillow. </p>
<p>
  <em>I will never ask for anything more, now that I have the sun in my arms.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>